Taboo
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash.


Taboo

**Warning: **Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans.

**Summery: **Taboo-it only made us want it more.

**Pairing: **Red X/Robin

**Notes: **Red X's POV.

**Word Count: **738(only actual Drabble)

_**One Drabble a Day Challenge, Date: **_Sunday, September 13th, 2009

* * *

Taboo

* * *

I would never understand why things were made Taboo—it only seemed to make us want them more.

Like stealing, for instance. People said it was wrong, bad, criminal. It was a taboo in society and against the law, but just because of that it made my fingers itch to snatch something. Just to feel the thrill of a job well done, to feel the jewel, or painting, or whatever in my hands, knowing I had won and knowing I had gotten it with my own two hands.

When the word school became a taboo in my home, I made it my goal to go to school. Longed to succeed and know it was by my hands alone. When I finally did go to school and heard the students boo at the villains—the thieves---and cheer on the hero's, it made me want to become a thief. A master thief whom people would look at and either love or hate.

And than I had heard about the Red X suit and I knew it had been made for me. It was one of the biggest taboos out there: a villain's suit made by a good guy, locked up and hidden form the world.

And I had wanted it.

So I took it.

I remembered thinking the kid—Robin--had been cute when I did so. He was amazingly adorable when he was angry. But even noting this, my attention had been solely focused on getting my suit.

It had only been afterwards that I had turned my full attention to the cutie who actually made my suit. Because, let's face it: the Red X suit and persona was **_made_** for me.

And than I had found my next target.

The boy wonder's heart. It was the biggest taboo out there: a villain and a hero, together? Well, discounting the Joker and Batman—they were just too obsessed with one another not to be hot for the other. My grin hidden behind my mask, I readied myself for my biggest heist ever.

The theft of Robin, the boy wonder's, heart.

-

-

My arrival was meet with the usual barrage off attacks and demands for my surrender. If I were to steal Robin's heart, I'd have to work up to it and what came first on my little '_to steal list_' as a kiss from the sweet lips of an adorable boy-hero.

He was surprisingly easy to get away from the Titans, who were now fighting the numerous villains I had managed to get to help me (Billy Numerous, Jinx and her group and that one light dude whose name I don't remember).

As planned, I led him to an abandoned shack, waiting for him to enter the darkened room before I struck him from behind, managing to tear away his bo-staff and flashlight from his hands and get away without being caught. He had cursed me (without actually cursing) and I grinned, slipping my mask up enough to show my mouth and nose before moving forward slowly, thankful my suit had night-vision as I crept up on my 'victim'.

He didn't know what hit him. Or, better worded, he didn't know what kissed him.

His lips were not-so surprisingly soft and warm. Slightly sweet and tasted faintly cheese pizza. I should have guessed: the Teen Titans always seemed to be eating pizza.

Banishing these thoughts from my head, I pulled the frozen Robin closer and dipped my tongue into his slightly a gap lips, smirking when he finally snapped out of it enough to try and punch me. Immediately slipping my mask back down I moved away quickly as he started to hit around blindly, coming closer and closer to my being with each swing before I jumped backwards onto the catwalk above us.

"Thanks for the kiss, kid. See ya later!"

"Red X! Get back here and fight me!"

Blowing him a kiss I knew he couldn't see, I left my fuming crush and headed back to my home with a wide grin.

I could now cross _taboo kiss with boy-hero_ of my list of _things to steal_, so that meant the date came next. Now all I had to do was figure out a way to trick him onto going on a date with me.

But, hey, I was a master in making the taboo come true.

Plus, the promise of stealing his virginity was always encouraging.


End file.
